The present application generally relates a credential for an access control system, and more specifically relates to a credential that includes multiple access privileges for access in access control systems including multiple access privilege databases. Access control systems generally restrict access to certain areas, thereby allowing certain persons access to the areas based on the credential. Some access control system credentials have certain limitations such as, for example, an access control system including multiple lock types, with each lock type having different privilege database types that may require a different type of credential for access authorization to each lock. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for credentials in access control systems.